One Way
by danz03
Summary: Mikan is in love with Ruka,who has a girlfriend whom he loves so much,her name's Hotaru. Mikan confesses to Ruka, breaking her heart in the process.Natsume watches the whole story unfold from afar, hurt,because he's in love with Mikan.What will he do?


One Way

**One Way**

**danz03**

**A/N: **hi, guys! This is my first ever story… Hope you'll all like this… Reviews, please…..

--

The sky that fateful afternoon was dark and gloomy, a strong downpour threatening to fall and cleanse the earth. Those inhabitants, who knew what was coming, immediately went inside the solace of their homes, protecting themselves from the punishing chills the downpour would bring, while those unsuspecting ones are in for a surprise.

A blinding lightning and deafening thunder signaled the beginning of the strong downpour. Everyone hurried for cover in order to escape the chills -- or almost everyone because somewhere, four humans were oblivious of the chills the rain brought -- two too absorbed and caught up with misery, one too furious at the sight before her and the remaining one -- the one behind a tree, hiding, was too hurt that the person he loved was in love with someone else -- worse, his best friend.

"Damn you both!" Mikan was surprised at the angry voice from behind her. She broke away from Ruka's comforting hug and turned to the newcomer's direction in total confusion, brows creased. She was surprised at Hotaru's fierce glare fixed on her and more surprised at the tears pouring down her flushed cheeks, mingling with the drops of rain visible on her cheeks.

"What are you talking about, Hotaru?" Ruka was also surprised and confused at his girlfriend's unreasonable fury.

"Damn you! Don't play innocent, Ruka! I saw it! You two hugging! And God knows what else you were doing before I arrived. Do you deny it?!" Hotaru demanded, furious eyes directed at Ruka.

"No. But, you don't understand --" he tried to explain but Hotaru cut him short with a hysterical laughter.

"Trying to weave alibis, Ruka?" she mocked angrily, the tears already gone, obviously held in check.

"Choose now! Her or me?" she added firmly, eyes quietly challenging the silent guy.

Ruka stiffened at Hotaru's unfair demand, unaware that his hands had clenched tightly and his light eyes had turned a shade darker which denotes anger. His gaze was focused on his furious girlfriend, whose challenging eyes glittered with unshed tears. Then, his gaze turned to his bestfriend, who stood where she was, confusion and misery evident in her expressive hazel eyes.

"Darn!" he cursed inwardly because he knew what Hotaru meant. If he chose Mikan, then his relationship with Hotaru would be history! And, he didn't want that! No matter how bratty Hotaru was, he still loved her so. And on the other hand, if he chose Hotaru, then she would expect him to cut his friendship with Mikan, which is totally out of the question! There was no way he would do that! Mikan's too precious to lose! But, unluckily, though it was difficult, he had to choose between the two. Hotaru or Mikan? If he'll choose Hotaru, Mikan would understand because she knew how much he loved Hotaru but still, losing Mikan? Is Hotaru really worth it? Of course! But, how about Mikan? He was so confused that he was unaware how tight his clenched hands already were.

He was still looking at Mikan when she met his gaze, hazel eyes full of understanding. She smiled at him and he knew what that sad smile meant. She was giving him up to his happiness because she knew how hard it was for him to choose.

"Bye…" her eyes seemed to tell him before she turned and walked away.

"No, wait!" he called when Mikan had taken a few steps. He couldn't seem to take it if she left. Mikan turned and gave him an inquiring look, droplets of rain visible on her pale cheeks -- or were those tears?

"I knew it." The quiet hiss from Hotaru woke Ruka from his pierce gaze at Mikan. He turned to her and saw how the fury was quickly replaced by a look of pure pain then her emotions were masked behind a cool mask. She was the ice princess again. But, it was too late! He had seen it! He had hurt her! Badly.

"I hate you." Hotaru announced quietly before pivoting and running away as fast as she could, not caring of her safety.

Ruka watched her with a weird feeling. A queasiness in his stomach. Was it fear? Regret?

"Ruka?" he heard Mikan's soft call and he turned to face her.

"What are you doing? Go after her!" she urged him, hazel eyes studying his face. What could she see there? Misery? Sadness? It doesn't matter, really, because his body was already numb.

"Ruka?" Mikan complained again, "Are you just going to throw your happiness because of me?" she inquired, eyes starting to light up in fury. She was starting to get pissed at his stubbornness.

"Damn it, Ruka! Don't do this to me! Don't make me feel guilty! Don't make me be the reason of your misery!" she had walked back to him, stopped in front and pounded his chest, which he deliberately ignored. He just continued looking at her, studying her face. He saw sadness there and helplessness.

"Ruka?!" Mikan was already frustrated as she kept on pounding his chest, unaware that tears were already streaming down her cheeks.

Ruka caught her wrists and held it tightly, but gently.

"Why the tears?" he inquired, confusion in his eyes. He gathered both her wrists in one hand and used the other to wipe her tears from her cheeks.

"Because you're throwing away your happiness! You're making me guilty!" she sobbed as fresh tears streamed down.

"I don't want to give you up." Ruka finally explained his decision.

"But, you love her! She's your happiness!" Ruka had no answer to this but to keep quiet, accepting Mikan's statement as truth.

"You see?! You have to go after her!" she encouraged, her cries starting to subside, determination evident on her face.

"I want you to be happy, Ruka. You deserve to be. And if it's she who is going to make you happy, then go. I won't stop you because I'll be happy if you're happy. So don't deprive me of my happiness, Ruka. Don't be selfish." came Mikan's serious statement, her eyes holding his.

"But, if I go to her, our friendship is through. She wouldn't want me to be with you anymore." Ruka argued, "I don't want to lose you." He added quietly, sincerely.

"How about, Hotaru? I know you don't want to lose her as well and you have to go to her coz it'll be difficult for you to find another happiness if you let her go. It's hard to find someone who'll love you so much and whom you'll love as much. Please." Mikan stated passionately, her words dug deep into her being. Experience really is a great teacher, isn't it?

"And besides, you won't lose me. You'll always have me. I'll always be here for you whenever you need me." She assured him, caressing his cheek and trying to memorize his face. Ruka's eyes almost broke her tight reign on her tears because it was achingly lost and miserable.

Silence followed.

"Go on… You can still catch up with her if you hurry." Mikan urged, giving him a wide smile in order to prove that she was okay.

"You sure?" Ruka was hesitant as he asked this though his gloomy expression had lit a bit.

"Yes." She said with a firm nod and a smile, trying her best to hide her misery.

"Thanks, friend!" Ruka announced, his face filled with hope and happiness. He gave her a gentle kiss on her cheek before running to catch up with Hotaru.

Damn it! Don't cry, Mikan! Don't spoil his happiness! she scolded herself, trying to widen her smile when he looked back and waved happily at her. Ruka's happy expression had almost undone her. Her hands had fisted in order to control her quivering and the threatening tears. When Ruka was already out of sight, that's the only time she allowed her tears freedom to fall.

"Bye, Ruka… I love you." She whispered sadly and when her misery threatened to overwhelm her, she clenched her hands, faced the dark sky and let the rain wash away her bitter tears, welcoming its coldness. Minutes passed and when she looked back at the sidewalk, she saw him, Ruka's best friend, expression betraying nothing, his ruby darkened eyes fixed on hers.

"Natsume!" she cried, rushing to him and burrowing her head on his chest, wetting his already damp shirt with her tears.

"Stupid girl." He murmured quietly, enclosing her in his arms comfortingly. He knew what had happened, saw Mikan's act of selflessness. He knew she was in love with his best friend and he also knew that his best friend was too in love with Hotaru to see the love that Mikan had for him. His bestfriend was really blinded but he couldn't blame him, really. The guy was just in love.

"I did the right thing, didn't I, Natsume? But why does it hurt so much?" Mikan's voice cracked as she said this, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Natsume had no answer for this. He badly wanted to ease the pain she was feeling, but how? He was no good in such situations. He felt so helpless and he didn't like it one bit.

"He's happy now…so, I should be happy… I am happy…" she murmured brokenly as she tried to convince herself with what she was saying.

"Are you?" Natsume asked quietly as he stroked her damp hair comfortingly.

"No… I'm not." She confessed as fresh tears swam in her eyes, "but, I should be. His happiness is my happiness."

"It seems, Mikan, that my best friend's happiness would only give you nothing but tears." Natsume concluded, his tone hard due to anger. He never wanted to see her so miserable.

"If that's the case, then I don't think I would want my best friend to be happy anymore." He added quietly. This was drowned by the noise of the rain and lost forever to Mikan's ears.

He tightened his hold on her and raised his face up at the gloomy sky, cursing inwardly as tears went down his cheeks unnoticed due to the rain.

No one saw the black cat weep.


End file.
